


[Podfic] Secrets

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's boyfriend is normal. Too normal.<br/>Story by Neuroticnick</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852591) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I had a lot of fun working on this. Thank you neuroticnick for allowing me to podfic this! Thanks also to my Arthur for telling me that it made him sleepy <3 He's really good with the compliments, as you can see. ;) Intro is Crying Lightning by The Arctic Monkeys.

Duration: 32.05

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nkm1om)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://mfi.re/listen/ahj0a3sarnbmtsg/SECRETS.wav)


End file.
